


An Introspection of Reality

by give-me-juuzou (Destiel_Darlings)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Sasaki Haise Is Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Darlings/pseuds/give-me-juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a period of time that we have not been exposed to about Kaneki Ken and Sasaki Haise: the transition after the battle with Arima. How did Sasaki Haise come into being? What happened to Kaneki down in the sewers? What did Kaneki have to go through before he lost himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Introspection of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tokyo Ghoul oneshot. It is based on the manga plot line. It is basically what I think Kaneki had to endure in his transition into Sasaki Haise. It is very short because I'm just testing the waters and there isn't a lot of information on what happened to Haise, but I think that it suits the topic. Anyway, enjoy!

Shackles and tiles are something of a familiarity to Kaneki at this point in his life as a ghoul. But this…this is new. His hands and feet are chained up, and there is someone else in this room with him. He stares curiously at the other prisoner, curious as to the identity of this person when, suddenly, his companion begins to laugh.

Chalk it up to nerves or hysteria and paranoia, Kaneki begins to frantically tug at his restraints for the first time since these dreams began. That laugh sounds far too familiar and hallucinations are the last thing he needs within his own nightmares.

“Oh, Kaneki-ken; poor, poor Kaneki. Whatever shall he do,” a tittering, giggling voice spoke from the seat of the prisoner. Kaneki’s eyes widened until he swore they would burst out of their sockets as he turned his head slowly to look at the chair across from him.

In which he saw himself.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Kaneki thrashed at his shackles now, his desperation to escape from himself overwhelming his senses, drowning his mind with the sound of blood pumping through his veins. His white-haired inmate rushed at him, grasping him by the throat and lifting his seat off the floor. A disturbing grin emerged from underneath a curved mask that covered half of his face, and Kaneki choked back tears and moans of pain.

“Kaneki kaneki kaneki kaneki kaneki KANEKI!” the monster screamed at him before throwing him down to the floor and sitting on his chest as his back pressed to the floor. “How could you be so afraid of yourself?! I am right here with you!” Jabbing at his chest with a sharp black nail, the ghoul shouted down at the cringed and sobbing form of Kaneki.

“Get off! Get off!” Kaneki shouted at the white-haired ghoul, fear rippling through his body.

“But don’t you see, Kaneki? I am inside you. We are one and the same,” the voice suddenly died out and red flooded Kaneki’s eyes.

* * *

 

Now he lay upon a bed of red flowers, images of Rize filling his mind as he came back to his senses. Sitting up from the flowers, he found a mirror before himself. No longer did white hair cover his head. Instead, a crown of black graced the center of his pale hair, and he felt he no longer recognized himself.

“Sasaki Haise. That is who you have become,” a voice spoke from behind the mirror. Haise leapt to his feet as a black haired boy stepped out from behind the frame, watching him with a look of pity and desperation. “They will wipe out who you are, who you became, what you have done. You will lose…”

“What am I losing by becoming human again?!” Haise shouted at the black haired boy whom he could no longer recognize. Who was he? How did he know him? What did he know? But Haise knew. He always would, as there is no escaping who you really are, not within your own mind.

“You will lose everything, Sasaki Haise. You will no longer be you. You will no longer be Kaneki Ken, the Centipede, the half-kakujou. Who will you be able to protect without that identity?” he spoke in a deep, contorted voice. Haise could not speak, could not breathe, could not distinguish truth from reality within this perversion of his mind.

“I just… I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore… I want to help… I want to protect… I can’t take this pain anymore…” Haise mumbled under his breath, crumbling to his knees beneath his former self. The human of innocence and normalcy that he had once been was who he longed to be once more. He was too weak, too disturbed, too consumed by his desire and bloodlust to protect anyone, or himself.

Kaneki approached his slowly crumbling form and knelt down before him, his arms wrapping around him as he broke down in tears. Haise had never felt affection, never felt the touch of another human, never been embraced by the desire to love and defend those who surrounded him. The newborn child of his former self, he was unexposed to the terrible pain and punishments of the cruel world that he would enter. And Kaneki knew this.

“Let it go, Haise. Let go of your past, embrace your future.”

And Haise did. The world around him evaporated and he felt his mind clear from all of those worries of the past. The monster within shackled itself to the walls of his mind, the child of innocence took his hand guided him out of his misery, to the light of the human world…

* * *

 

His eyes fluttered open slowly. A blinding white light filled his vision before they adjusted to the medical room he was laying in. A familiar head of white hair loomed over him, staring down at him, expressionless and dominating, the face of a leader. His leader. And from this figure came a deep voice, hinted with grin and a sense of victory…

“Welcome, Sasaki Haise, to the CCG.”


End file.
